The present invention relates to a semiconductor technology, and particularly relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit device having an A/D function for converting an analog signal into a digital signal, and a data processing system using the same.
JP-A-5-314281 discloses a microcomputer which has only one A/D converter built therein for a plurality of analog input terminals, and which is arranged so as to perform A/D conversion in a time-sharing method by switching the plurality of analog input terminals.
JP-A-8-272765 describes a technique for reducing a load on CPU, which is produced by the setting or change of a condition of A/D conversion in a microcomputer with a built-in A/D converter.
JP-A-2009-60186 discloses an A/D conversion device which can detect a motor current in an A/D conversion time for two phases out of three phases of a sinusoidal wave-driven motor by reducing register resources while the number of A/D converters is minimized.
JP-A-2007-208738 describes an A/D conversion device arranged so that the order of A/D conversions can be set by a software program adequately in a scan mode.
JP-A-2005-303575 describes a technique for successively executing A/D conversion on a plurality of analog input channels through which a plurality of analog signals are supplied.